Life's Plan
by melanyycx
Summary: After moving in with her dad and brother, Clary Morgenstern must face many problems before she figures out what the hell life wants with her. (All Mundane)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I don't own any of the characters. I just own the storyline**

* * *

I sat quietly in the comfy chair in the warm family room. Nobody ever came in here unless the wanted privacy or for a major discussion. I wonder what kind of trouble my big mouth got me into again. Looking back at my week I hadn't done anything other than question my art teacher's ability to draw a straight line. Other than that I was considered a well behaved angel.

I twirled my red curly hair as my mom and Luke walked into the room. My mom sat down nervously and she gave Luke a quick glance. "You're pregnant aren't you," I blurted out. "If you are its fine, you've been married for a year now."

"Clary I'm not pregnant," my mom laughed. "This is actually about you. Clary I got a new job."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"The job I took is in France, so Luke and I think it's best if you stay," she said.

"Like stay here in New York with Maia and her family?"

"No, you're like in Idris, California with your father while Luke and I move to France."

"NO I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT STAYING WITH THAT PSYCHO!"

"Clary he's your father. Besides we already bought everything so you have to go."

"I'm not going. I'm staying with Simon." With that I walk out the house with no intention of leaving to stupid Idris.

After about three calls from my brother I finally picked up. He asked me when I was going. When I said I wasn't he got mad and tried to convince me otherwise.

"Why are you so stubborn Clary?"

"What can I say, I learned from the best. So did mom put you up to this?"

"Yes, but her intentions are pure, you know if that helps convince you."

"Bye Jonathan I'll talk to you later."

"Tell Simon I said hi."

I hung up.

Simon and I met up with Maia and Jordan at Java Jones not to long after my chat with Jonathan. I explained everything to them. I told them about how I hated having to go to Idris during summer and how all my dad does is work. I also added how I was pretty sure he was so irritated by me all he did when I was around was stay in his study.

"Clary you can't leave me. How am I going to ever find a friend like you," Maia told me.

"Why didn't you tell her you can stay with me," Simon asked.

"I did that and she still said no," I explained.

"I think your mom is even more stubborn as you if that's even possible," Simon added.

"Tell her you're pregnant with Simon's baby and you need to stay here to make sure he pays child support," Jordan said.

"She would just send me to Idris faster because there are zero hot guys there."

"Just another reason why you have to stay here," Maia said loudly.

"Look Clary my advice to you is to go and if you're lucky you can come back next year," Jordan advised me.

"Why are you trying to send away my best friend," Maia said slapping him on the process.

"You guys I want to stay and fight but I just don't think my mom is going to budge this time," I told them.

After lunch with the gang I went home and I surrendered to my mom. She made me pack everything I could. I took half of my clothes and donated the rest to good will. I took all of my art supplies and by the next day I was all packed and ready to go.

I was leaving in just one more day so I got to spend the day before with Simon, Maia, and Jordan. By the end of the day Maia was crying. Jordan couldn't even look at me. Simon just acted like it was a normal day. Maia told me she loved me and gave me a hug. Jordan hugged me too and told me to visit during the summer. Simon just took me to his house.

When I got to Simon's house he took me to his room where he had a surprise waiting for me. He had in his hand a wrapped box. He told me to open it on my plane ride to California. Before I left he gave me a big hug. I felt a tear fall on my shirt. "I love you Clary," he told me.

"I love you too Simon."

I had an early plane to California. After I got on my plane I open the present Simon gave me.

I carefully unwrapped the present. When I got the box open I saw that in it was a scrapbook. It was filled with pictures of all of us beginning from the time we met up until now. The last page was missing a picture. It had a post it that said leave this page empty.

I spent a good hour staring at the pictures and at one point I cried. When it was time to get off the plane I had landed at Agua Dulce Airport which was only a few minutes away from Idris. Waiting for me at the airport was my dad's friend, Hodge.

"Where's dad," I asked him.

"Your father is working on a campaign so he asked me to pick you up," he replied.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. I had just got here and already he was blowing me off for work.

"Who's at the house," I asked.

"I believe your brother has some people over to greet you." I nodded.

I stuck my head out of Hodges black car. As we passed by all the shops and homes that I remembered as a child. There was on building that caught my eye. It was Idris high school. I would be starting tomorrow. This building was so old. My parents even went there.

When Hodge stopped the car I grabbed my bags from the trunk and rushed onto the driveway when I bumped into him. "Hey Clary, did you miss me?" He smirked.

"On the contrary I dreaded this moment the minute I got of that plane. I would have gone back on the plane but it left by the time I went back." I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

This is just what I freaking needed. I just had to run into Jace Herondale the most arrogant person who ever lived. Luckily when I went inside Jonathan was just there with his girlfriend. I greeted them and went to my room.

I can't believe my mom sent me here. She hated it here so she left so why would she leave me at the one place she despised the most. To make it all worse I'm now living under the same roof as that psycho control freak I have to call my dad. I'm pretty sure the only person who hated him more than me was my mom.

Maybe it's just life that did this to me? She probably has something amazing planned out for me. If this is all there is for me I got to say life is one cruel bitch.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked that. Please favorite, review, and go check out my other fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary it Jonathan we need to talk." Jonathan knocked on my door.

"Just come in the door is open." I was unpacking my suitcase. When Jonathan came in he started helping me unpack.

"I hope you're not mad," he told me.

"Why would I be mad mom only made me leave all my friends and move to the worst place in the world," I explained.

"Is that really what you think of this Idris?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks that," I said with an irritated expression.

"That's actually everyone's dream here," he laughed.

"Look Clary I know you miss your friends and all but-"

We were interrupted by our dad. He was in the usual suit. I never liked that about him. It was hard to believe he was best friends with Luke. They were the complete opposites. While dad wore those stupid suits Luke had a look that seemed more laid back. "Hello Clarissa, I hope you feel comfortable in this room seeing as you'll be here for a while," he told me.

"I love it thanks," I said.

"Jonathan is taking you to school tomorrow morning at eight so be ready to go by then." When he left all I could do is roll my eyes.

"You know he's not as bad as you make him seem," Jonathan told me.

"You're right, he's worse."

"Maybe if you got to know him better he wouldn't be that bad?"

"It's easy for you to say, he raised you for Christ sake."

"He's had a harsh life you know. Just get to know him."

"It's kind of hard to get to know someone when they hate you and try to avoid you. Can we just get back to packing?"

"Yeah let's do that."

The rest of our conversation was mainly about school. He told me about teachers I had to avoid like Mr. Blackthorn and Mrs. Carstairs.

I was finally here. Idris high was the place I never expected to be attending. My whole family went there. Luke, Hodge, my mom, and dad all graduated from there. My mom made sure I would never go there when she ran off to New York when she was pregnant, until now of course.

"You ready to go inside," Jonathan asked me.

"Let me just look for a second," I told him.

When I walked inside everything seemed so normal. It was nothing like I expected. When I thought of Idris High I always thought of those high heels wearing wannabes who kissed their boyfriend all day.

"Where are all the girls in dresses and high heels," I asked Jonathan.

"Just wait for it," he replied.

In no time Isabelle Lightwood walked through the door. I remember I used to play with her when I was younger whenever I came to Idris. Her six inch high heels matched perfectly with her dress that went up to her knees. Over the dress was a denim jacket. Her raven black hair was in a perfect bun. She looked like a movie star. As she walked past me and Jonathan I seemed to go unnoticed, but Jonathan on the other hand caught a glare from her. "What the hell was that," I asked.

"That, little sister was Isabelle Lightwood," he told me.

"No why did she give you the stink eye?"

"Let's just say I'm a heart breaker."

I went through most of the day without any distractions. The only class I feel like I'll have trouble with is Hodge's or should I say Mr. Starkweather's history class.

During lunch I sat alone. I didn't think Jonathan wanted me around all the time so I found my own place. I ate my lunch and drew in my sketch pad. I started drawing New York. Then I thought about how I used to always go to Java Jones so I tore out that page to start over. Then I thought of Simon and the others so I drew all of us. I never drew us quite right so I was just kept ripping out the papers to start over.

"You're going to clean after yourself right," asked Jace who was standing in front of me. "If this is some New York stuff you can't do that here."

"Get lost Herondale," I told him.

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever friendly."

Jace took a seat next to me. He just started eating his lunch taking up all my space. I just rolled my eyes at him. "So how was the plane ride?"

I ignore him and continue drawing. He keeps on trying to start a conversation but I refuse to listen. While I was throwing away my crumpled pieces of paper Jace took my sketchbook. "What happened to privacy?"

"You know I'm a little hurt that there are no pictures of me. You know I'm always willing to model, even for free," Jace said. He pointed at a picture I drew of Simon. "Oh come on, you drew a loser like that and you don't draw any drawings of me."

"That loser happens to be my best friend. Also-

"Why are we sitting next to the trash can," interrupted Isabelle Lightwood. She to a seat next to me and gave me a quick smile. Her long black hair was pulled back into a French braid and her dark eyes were focused on her nails.

"Because Clary is here," Jace said.

"I just texted Magnus and Alec about after school, Do you want to go to Pandemonium or Taki's?"

"What do you think Clary?" Jace asked me.

"Why me, I'm not even going?" I told him.

"Hi Jace, hi Isabelle how's your day been?" asked some girl. She hugged Jace from behind him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. This girl had black hair and brown eyes. "Hey, you're

Isabelle gave Jace the, "what the heck" is she doing here look. "I think I should go, I'll see you later Aline," I told them

I ran off to my locker. I was so tired of everyone. I just wanted to go home, and not my dad's house. I wanted to go to New York where I belonged.

* * *

_**I hope you like like this. Please review, follow, and favorite. That would make my day.**_


End file.
